


Similar Experiences

by Bi_lithiumcrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Trauma, post dark signers arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_lithiumcrystals/pseuds/Bi_lithiumcrystals
Summary: Carly and Misty take a moment to discuss their shared trauma from being Dark Signers
Relationships: Misty Lola/Carly Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Similar Experiences

Carly rested her head against Misty's shoulder, sighing. They were sitting on a picnic blanket in the park, taking a moment in silence after they had finished eating and catching each other up on their lives. Carly was still surprised there was no crowd around, especially since Misty had only just arrived back in the country, but she was grateful for it. Not only because it was wonderful to have some time alone with her girlfriend who was usually flying around the world, communicating mostly in letters, but because it allowed for this moment of pensiveness.

Misty adjusted the way she was sitting, wrapping her arm around Carly and tucking her hair behind her ear. "What is it?" she asked.

Carly continued to stare at the treeline for a while before asking, "Do you ever think about it?"

Misty leaned forward to get a better look at Carly's face, and followed her gaze into the trees, spotting a hummingbird. Glancing back, she saw Carly following the bird with her eyes. No need to ask what she was referring to then.

She leaned back, tossing her hair in an attempt to look casual. "Not really; I don't remember it."

"None of it?" Carly finally broke her gaze at the bird, turning towards Misty with her eyebrow raised.

Misty pressed her lips into a thin line, taking a moment before answering. "I remember bits and pieces- enough to know the basics of what happened- but most of it's a blur, which I'm grateful for." She turned to Carly, her brows furrowed, "Do you remember it?"

Carly looked down at her lap, taking a breath before looking into Misty's eyes again. "Not the Dark Singer stuff- that's the same as you, it's mostly a haze- but I remember before that. I remember dying." The last sentence came as a whisper, and she hunched her shoulders together. "I remember how it felt," she said softly, trying to prevent her voice from breaking.

Misty wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close. She stroked her hair and held her tightly while Carly's breathing slowly returned to normal.

When Carly's breath quieted, Misty pressed a kiss into her hair and rested her cheek on top of Carly's hair. She closed her eyes and continued to run her fingers through Carly's hair as she responded softly. "I do remember that yes. I try not to think about it much though." She hesitated before continuing, the arm hugging Carly tightening its grip. "It's a bit difficult to find a therapist who believes that you've died, and considering my cause of death, I really need one."

Carly took a sharp breath, wrapping her hand around Misty's arm. "Of course. I'm so sorry, of course it's harder for you."

Misty squeezed her tighter. "I don't think it's fair to say one of us had it worse. It's horrible no matter the details."

Carly began rubbing her thumb against Misty's arm. "We don't have to talk about it." She lifted her head from Misty's chest and turned to look at her. Misty gave a soft smile when she saw Carly's fogged up glasses. 

They sat there holding each other in silence for a while, resting their heads together and feeling the breeze brush past them. Carly wondered, not for the first time, how Misty's face-based fortune telling worked. Misty was clearly shifting through several emotions as she thought to herself, but Carly was having a hard time trying to figure out what she was feeling. It was a nice distraction from the fact that she didn't know what she was feeling herself though, so she continued to focus on Misty.

Eventually, Misty spoke. "I think I can talk about it. But I think I'll need a warning in advance to get in the right headspace."

Carly sat up straight, waving her hands to protest. "You don't need to-"

"But clearly you need it. And it may help me as well," Misty said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"We shouldn't put your mental health on the line for a 'maybe!' I can just deal with it, or find someone else to talk to!" Carly enthused.

Misty smiled at Carly's fervency and grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers. She leaned in and pressed her forehead against Carly's, closing her eyes.

"Carly," she breathed softly, "I promise I will tell you if it's too much for me. But, we're the people best suited to understand what we're both dealing with here. Not only because we've had similar experiences, but because I love you. I trust you enough to open myself up about things I never would have otherwise, because I know you love me back and will listen when I need to stop, or need you to stop. I want to talk about this with you; I just don't think I can handle it right now."

She opened her eyes to see Carly staring back at her.

"Okay," Carly whispered, nodding her head against Misty's. She leaned in and pressed a small kiss to her lips as she squeezed Misty's hands.

Misty kissed her back before pulling away and detangling her right hand to cup Carly's face. "Will you be okay right now, or do we need to talk about it?"

Carly bit her lip, considering for a moment. "I think I should be okay. Will you hold me though?"

"Of course," Misty nodded.

They pulled apart so that Carly could lean with her back pressed against Misty's chest. Misty wrapped her arms around Carly and took hold of her hands once again.

Carly sighed, snuggling into place against her. "I really do, you know," she said quietly. "Love and trust you."

Misty smiled and pressed another kiss into Carly's hair. "Darling, I don't need to read fortunes to be able to see that that's written all over your face."


End file.
